Be My Pillar
by Crucified Angel Ky
Summary: Take the Trunks Special, add Goten, two children, the time sage, and an original charater. SHAKE IT UP! (yaoi, twisted, destined to have lemon) Be afraid. MWhahahahahah!!! (man I'm psyco) It's Truten people.


Be My Pillar This is my very first DBZ story ever, so I hope I do a good job. 

Warnings : Shonen ai. Sap. Dramatic. 

This story is slightly AU, meaning at the least it's still on earth and stuff with the same DBZ physics. This story takes place as like, the trunks Special, Goku's dying (sniff sniff) and so on. In this story (just so you don't get confused) Goten was first born and he is a year younger than Trunks. Both Chichi and Bulma are pregnant thus Bra and Gohan will be born. Trunks wears the same clothes Mirai Trunks. We gotta keep the Mirai coolness, ne? 

One more thing. Goten's thoughts are represented by.. 

\\ ( insert words ) \\ 

and Trunks' are... 

// ( insert words ) // 

  
¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Final Days ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤ 

Son Goku was bed ridden from a terrible heart attack that had taken it's toll on him. All of his friends were by his side waiting to see if he would recover from this great tragedy. Even Super Saiyajins weren't immune to bodily malfunctions. Chichi looked over her husband with fear and great concern as she herself could feel his life force fading from the mortal plain. Everyone else except for her Father was outside awaiting news of Goku's condition. 

Two participants were missing from the scene. Trunks and Goten. Goten was in a turmoil of emotions. He couldn't stay by the bedside any longer because he knew the dead silence would rip him apart when his father died. And he knew that his mother probably wouldn't have been able to take it if she saw him. He was, after all, the spitting image of his once great father. He sat on a rock that over looked the lake he and his father use to fish in. His hat in his hands while his Chinese jacket moved slightly in the picking up wind. It was if the world knew of the falling warrior and it too was grieving for his fading soul. Goten sensed his friend closing in on him as the eleven year old Trunks came jumping up to his friend landing behind him with concern emitting from his body. The black haired boy shuddered at the feelings emitting from Trunks. 

" My father.... Trunks, is he..." he trailed off not really wanting an answer because he himself had a hard time believing that ki he had felt all his life had just faded away seconds ago. Trunks didn't even give him an answer he just held him tightly to reinforce some strength into his friend. The end had come and Goten just laid his head on Trunks shoulder a the realization sank in and finally took it's levy on the young warrior. " Trunks.. " he said finally putting his arms around his friend for support. " lie to me.." he coughed and buried his head into the others neck. 

" Goten, Goten.." the crying Trunks slipped onto the rock placing his friend on his lap. " hush, hush" Goten's cries had finally turned into full wailing only muffled by Trunks' neck. " It's ok." he felt helpless to assist his younger friend, he himself knew that he would never understand Goten's pain to it's fullest extent and he didn't want to. 

// Goten, there's nothing I can do.// 

He rubbed the boys head muttering what words of comfort he could offer. 

" I'm here. Hush Goten." he said as softly as possible. // But what can I do?// Hours passed and Trunks watched the sunset while Goten slept. //Another day, another life, but did the others shine as brightly as Goku's to where when they died out the world could very well never become day again. Most likely not.// He finally picked up the boy and thought of returning to Chichi and the others, but then changed his mind. He couldn't. The last thing Goten needed was to wake up and only find grief filling every corner of the house. He flew as fast as he could to wherever felt farthest, over mountains and plains, and through a desert. Then he stopped and looked behind him. 

" A desert..." He flew back and landed. Finding a good spot he held the sleeping child in one hand while rummaging through his sweats to find a capsule. He pushed the button and threw it. Poowf! He walked into the house knowing every corner and made his way through the darkness setting Goten onto the bed and finally returning to the living room. He flipped on the lights and walked over to the phone resting his hand on it before heaving a sigh and picking it up. He started dialing. 

C- A- P- S- U- L- E 

Back at the house everyone sat in the living room in complete silence before Bulma's cell phone went off and she answered it barely able to talk. She was tired and the pain in her heart wasn't fading in the slightest. It was midnight and none could even fathom going to sleep lest Chichi or the Ox-King need them. Chichi was pregnant by eight months and at this stage in the birthing process the strain from Goku's passing might do something to her and the child. 

" Hello?... TRUNKS!" Everyone popped up and to attention. They all had been worried by his and Goten's disappearance. 

Vegita was still outside mourning in his own way. Kakaroto had been his greatest rival and in that respect he had fond feelings for him. The warrior's spirit was a sacred thing that even he respected. It was hard on him to think of his greatest rival gone and never to spar with him again. He also knew in his own way that he would have to be strong for his wife and his son. 

" My son..." He had heard his wife call out his name but he also knew the she was pregnant herself. She and Chichi were said to be having their babies on the same day, and that had brought them closer.   
He got up and started walking towards the house leaning against it outside so he could overhear the conversation. 

" Trunks. Where are you?" 

(( It doesn't matter, both Goten and I are safe.)) 

" But is he ok, I mean, you guys have been gone for so long. I mean, when are you coming back?" 

(( I don't know.)) 

" Trunks! This is not the time for your games! Bring Goten back! His mother needs him." 

(( Yeah, sure, she needs a reminder of her husband, that's just passed away. Plus, I know Goten, he'd go crazy if he were in that house.)) 

" But Trunks...." She trailed knowing that her son was probably right. " Alright, I'll tell Chichi, but make sure to take care of yourselves..." Suddenly, Krillin put his hand up to stop her. 

" Wait... I wanna talk to Goten." he said. 

(( I heard him mother. Sorry, but Goten's sleeping)) 

" He's sleeping." She told Krillin. He bowed his head in his regret. " Alright, Trunks, I guess we'll be seeing you...." Bulma hung up and sat back. She looked down at her stomach and, with the help of Yamcha got up and walked over to Chichi's room. The woman sat on the ground, clenching onto one of Goku's gi. The thing was wet with her tears and all Bulma could do was watch. Then she set a hand on the other woman's shoulder. 

" It'll be alright Chichi. We'll ask the Shenlong- sama to bring him back." She winked at Chichi as the other woman realized that it was an option, then her face dropped. 

" We can't, remember, we can't make the same wish twice." 

" Then we'll just have to trick the Shenlong-sama. We can't make the same wish twice, but if we say it another way..." Chichi jumped up and grabbed Bulma's hand. 

" That's right!" She cried and Bulma just nodded happily. She went out and told Piccalo her plan, knowing he would have the most information on such a plan as this. He nodded in agreement and a small smile even graced his lips. Everyone was almost in hysterics at the revelation and Vegita shook his head looking at the sky in his own slight joy. 

" Kakaroto, you never seem to die. You're always coming back. Heh, I'd expect nothing less from you." It was if the younger Saiyajin just didn't know HOW to die. Always coming back for more. A true warrior's spirit. 

In the capsule house, Trunks traveled back to his young friend sleeping in the white bed. The air seemed stagnant, so he opened the window and welcomed the fresh desert air flowing into his lungs. He sat down on the bed and moved his friend's hair out of his face. 

// I guess the only thing left to do is to wait for him to calm down, and then go home.// 

Trunks sighed and took off his friend's shoes, placing them on the ground. After taking off his own he, moved Goten and laid next to him. He shut his eyes and waited for sleep to take him. 

It was a dreamless void for the sleeping Goten. When he woke up his eyes were indifferent from the blackness he had just escaped, and then the memories came back to him. 

\\ Father is gone. \\ 

He turned to the sleeping Trunks next to him. His friend's face wrinkled as the light hit his face. Goten got up crawling over Trunks and almost hitting the floor but stopping himself in the end by flying. This, of course, woke up Trunks. 

" Go... Goten?" Trunks sat up quickly. "Are you ok?" His eyes were full of concern for his best friend. After all, his father had died just yesterday, probably not even a whole day ago. 

" Yeah...." The sullen looked on Goten's face only made Trunks feel worse. Goten sat down on the edge of the bed and laid back down next to Trunks. He could feel his heart dropping. Slowly but surely the pain would get better, but not at that moment. There was no stopping the depression that was engulfing him. Trunks rubbed his friend's back trying his best to comfort him. 

" Hey, I'm here, and so is everyone else...." 

" Where are we..?" 

" In the desert. After you went to sleep, the valley you guys live in... well, it became unbearable." He clenched his fist on Goten's back and then let go. Goten got up moving weakly over to the bathroom and closing the door. He didn't even bother to turn on the light. 

When he came out he looked slightly refreshed but his face seemed heavy and old. 

" I guess...." Goten gave a heavy sigh," we should get back to my mother... she'll be worried." He straightened up and looked at Trunks who was still lying on the bed. He got up trying to smile but failed miserably. 

" Yeah, Goten, let's go back. I think we've rested enough." He put a hand on his friends shoulder and pushed him forward out of the house. 

This was only the beginning of their hell. 

¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Final Days ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤   
(Almost two months later) 

Chichi was the hospital awaiting a doctor to come to her room. It was almost time for her to give birth to her new child. The Ox-King sat outside waiting with Goten. Goten's state of mind had improved greatly since his fathers death. He had promised himself that he would take care of his family while his father was away. He had even begged his mother to allow him to train. Saying that for the sake of the future and in the memory of his father that he needed to train. She had fought with him for a while about the subject, but changed her mind. She couldn't deny her boy his one little wish. Goku had been a fighter and she couldn't help but finally give in. It was hard enough for her without him, but she missed the routine that used to take place. Him going out, fighting, coming home, and being grateful for Chichi in his own way. She knew what Goku was, she knew what a Sayin was, and her son was a part of that. 

" I'm so glad to be receiving another grandson." Ox-King's voice came gruffly as he continued to hum a happy tune. The young Sayin laughed at his grandfather because he was tone deaf and soon Goten had to cover his ears from it. 

" Please, grandfather...." His face lightened as the Ox-King stopped disappointed. He sighed and looked up to see his best friend walking up with his father. Bulma was supporting herself on Vegita's shoulder. " Trunks, Bulma, Vegita." He was happy to see them. It was a relief. 

" How's your training boy?" Vegita said. He had consented to Goten's request for training. Though he didn't say anything, he was happy that Goten was finally able to fulfill his duties as a Sayin, and he was happy to train him. " You haven't been slacking have you?" 

" Of course not Vegita. " Goten stood up. " Bulma, how are you?" 

" I'm ok, but you wouldn't believe it, Vegita actually FLEW me over here!" She seemed very happy at that fact. She steadied herself so that she could stand up, but quickly had to bend down to grab Vegita's shoulder. He was getting annoyed and even the Ox-King started to laugh lightly at her antics. " I'm sorry Vegita.." 

" It's ok woman." He sighed and hovered to support Bulma properly. 

" Translation. ' Here, allow me to help you.' " Vegita glared at Bulma for a second and turned back at the grinning boys. 

" Ok, so why are we here again? " He asked and looked straight at the room door he knew Chichi was in. Her Ki was rising and dropping and then it skyrocketed. Everyone could feel it, well, neglecting the Ox-King. Goten was still uneasy, he had just recently acquired the ability to sense Ki. He had learned to sense Ki and watch fast fighting when he trained for a week with Piccalo. He had then switched over to training with Trunks and Vegita. He knew that they were going very easy on him. He had never been trained before. The only thing he knew how to do was fly, and not very fast at that. 

" Mother!" Chichi was screaming and spitting out curses as doctors rushed into the room to assist her. Vegita slapped his head and chuckled. 

" This reminds me of when Trunks was born." He said looking at his son. " VEGITA! I'm sooo KILLING you when this is over!" He said in a mock voice of Bulma, which earned him a weak slap on the back of the head. Goten laughed as Trunks looked doubtful. 

" Hey, you were THERE!?" He said in a weak emotional voice. Vegita snorted and nodded. His wife looked at him. She had thought that he had flown off somewhere. 

" Well, sort of, I was outside the window. You see, you were born at home. Your grandmother may seem ditzy in a sweet way, but she actually studied as a nurse." His statements earned him many slaps to the head but he ignored them all. " Woman, you'd better stop hitting me before I drop you." He said. 

" You wouldn't dare!" She shot back and wrapped her arms around his neck. More screaming was heard from the room and Ox-King's voice could be heard trying to calm Chichi down. Then a loud crash was heard and Goten's grandfather came flying out of the room and down the hall. He ran back inside telling Chichi to try to calm down and to not kick and scream. Goten could only shake his head as everyone was in shock. Then Trunks started to snicker. 

A loud crying suddenly permeated the room. Chichi's new child had been born, and with a lot of fuss at that. Clapping was heard as everyone went into the room to see the Ox-king beaming proudly at his new grandchild in the black haired woman's arms. She seemed so depleted. A satisfied smile was on her face as she calmed her child. 

" Mother, you've done it again!" Her elder son beamed down at her and then Trunks leaned over to see the child. 

" So, what should we name him? " She asked the group. 

" I know, Trunks!" 

" TRUNKS!" 

" What?!" He said, shrugging. " I think it's a great name." 

" Trunks." Everyone said as if they were tired. 

" What?" 

" Boy, we are NOT naming him after you. You aren't even related to him." cut in Vegita. 

" I know.." said Goten, taking his brother into his arms." How about Gohan?" 

" Hey, does anyone see a theme here?" asked Trunks, raising an eyebrow. 

" Go this, Go that..." said his mother cheerfully. " But really, I think it's a good name." 

Trunks turned back to Goten and Chichi. " You're naming him after food?" he sighed. 

" Yeah, and you're named after something you swim in. Your point?" said Vegita cutting in. " Just shut up boy, it's not like you can talk." 

" You either Vegita, you know, in some languages your name means.." she was cut off by his hand. 

" I know Bulma, just be quiet." Everyone laughed and watched as a nurse took the newborn Gohan away. 

" Bye little brother. See you soon." Goten waved as the nurse walked down the hall. He looked at Trunks and took his hand, making him wave at the nurse. " Now, say bye bye Trunks." 

" Bye bye Trunks." he said in a babyish voice. 

" We are NOT naming him after you!" said Bulma. 

" What?! That's not what I was implying." He said innocently. No one had noticed until that moment that Chichi had gone to sleep. Vegita picked up Bulma which earned him a 'woah' and stated. 

" I'm taking Miss Princess home. Trunks, make yourself useful and open this window." Trunks did as he was told and Vegita flew off. All Trunks could hear was his mother saying, " Look mom, no capsule." He rolled his eyes and Turned back to the Ox-king. The grandfather was wiping the sweat from Chichi's face. 

" So, when do they get out of here?" He said to Goten. 

" Well.. " Goten himself was doubtful." According to some books I've read, my mother can leave after a doctor checks her over, but my brother will have to stay for a few days." 

" Reading up on how to be a good big brother, huh?" Trunks said, grabbing Goten's head and giving him a noogie. 

" No, actually, your grandmother taught me. She said that since my father wasn't around any longer, and wouldn't be back for some time, that it was best for me to assist my mother in taking care of Gohan. She taught me a lot, even some stuff I really didn't need to know. " Trunks rolled his eyes. That sounded just like his grandmother to him. 

" Ah yes, my grandmother making herself as useful as possible." He gave his best friend a reassuring hug. " Yeah, I'm sure you'll be a great big brother, and I mean..." He puffed out his chest proudly." You have me to help you. 'Cause we're all like one big happy family now! We train together, eat together, even watch birthing together!" He slung an arm around Goten. 

" Actually Trunks, we weren't..." he was cut off. 

" Hey hey hey! You're ruining the moment! Yep, big bad ass brother Trunks, and big smart ass brother Goten. TOGETHER! We will corrupt the young Gohan for the good of the planet!" He deepened his voice and Goten gave an amused smile." We will go hence forth in our training with little Gohan to protect the innocent, foil the bad, and kick the crap out off people who mess with the wrong planet. WE, the Sayins of the planet Earth!" 

" You mean, half breeds....." 

" GOTEN!" 

He giggled and turned back to his mother, breaking the hold that Trunks had on him. " Yes, well, it will take a while for me to become a powerful Super Saiyajin like you and your father." 

Trunks' expression softened and he put a hand on Goten's shoulder. " Hey man, don't worry, one day you'll be as powerful as your father. But, you have to train hard so that when we bring him back, he'll be happy to know that his son's turned into a powerful warrior. Of course, you'll never be as powerful a me but.." he was elbowed in the stomach. 

" Oh, quiet you!" said Goten amused. He sighed. "I guess we should be going home. Grandfather, please watch over my mother." The Ox-King nodded and then drifted off to sleep. The two boys laughed lowly and then flew out the window.   
¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Final Days ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤   
( Seven days later) 

" VEGITA! I'M SO GOING TO KILL **YOU**!!!!!!" Bulma screamed in the hospital. It was her turn to have a child, but she decided to go to the hospital for the experience. " You are so **DEAD** when I get my hands on you!" 

Vegita covered his ears, trying to block out the sound. He was in the hall waiting for his wife to calm down. There was no way he was going in there with her screeching like there was no tomorrow. Trunks came running out with Goten in close pursuit as they dodged needles and table boards. Goten crashed into Trunks and the boys both fell to the ground. Vegita snorted and got up, walked in the room, kicked everyone out except a doctor, and closed the door. A few minutes later Bulma was quiet. Everyone was mystified. Then a few minutes later, she was yelling again, but not nearly as loud. The screams vibrated through the white halls but the next thing they heard were a baby's cries. 

Vegita walked out of the room, leaving a stunned doctor and a cursing Bulma behind. He held the child in one arm and looked sternly at Trunks. A nurse walked over to him about to tell him that the baby couldn't go home yet but he silenced her with a a stare. Then he looked back to his son who quickly got up, dropping Goten back to the ground. 

" It's a girl, what do you want to name her?" he said. Bulma looked over the rim of her bed. She was going to yell at him to bring the child back , but she was happy to see the sentimental moment he was sharing with Trunks. Let him name her. 

" Nothing stupid like 'Trunks,' Trunks." She hollered at him. Goten got up rubbing his ass. Trunks nodded blankly at his mother and turned to his sister. 

" Um...." He looked towards the heavens." How about Bra?" 

" Done." Said Vegita and he handed the child over to the nurse. He walked down the hall turned the corner, and was gone. Trunks felt a sense of pride; He had named his little sister. No one had argued; it was totally up to him. Ok, so his mother had said something, but that didn't count. 

" Earth to Trunks, Earth to Trunks, " He snapped out of his haze and looked at his friend who was holding his nose." We are requesting landing." Goten put his fist to Trunks' nose. 

" Oh, GOTEN!" He smacked his hand away and walked over to his mother's side. " Hey. How ya doing mother?" 

" I'm fine.... Bra." She looked a little dreamy, but Trunks took it as a sign of her weakness. 

" Hey, we'll leave you and.." An explosion was heard and Chichi and the Ox-King came rushing in. Chichi was holding Gohan. They looked as if they were about to panic and then the room went silent. Both Trunks and Goten's faces were dead serious. A series of explosions were heard and Goten and Trunks rushed to the window. Buildings were imploding and crumbling to the ground. 

" What's going on?!" Chichi handed Gohan to his brother and parted the boys. What she saw was horrifying. Vegita was in a confrontation with a pair of what seemed to be ordinary humans. The Saiya-jin prince fired a flurry of attacks at the two beings, but they were unfazed and charged him straight into the hospital. The building was falling, then it stopped. Vegita was supporting a main beam that his attackers had made him break. Trunks turned and ran to the nursery as he felt his father get blown through the rest of the building. Everyone was loosing their balance, but Chichi ran straight out of the room to catch up with Trunks. The Ox-king picked up. Bulma in an effort to get her out of there, but he slipped in the hall. Goten helped him up, then he stopped in his tracks. The energy he was sensing was huge, more power than he had EVER felt in his entire life, and he knew that it was more powerful than Vegita's. 

Trunks burst into the nursery and looked around for his sister. There were just so many babies in the nursery that he couldn't tell which was his sister. Chichi came in a few seconds afterwards and aided him in his search. 

" Found her!" She said, handing the baby over to Trunks. " Now move Trunks, move! Don't worry about me!" She yelled, knowing all too well that she would only be a burden if she went with him. She could see the rays of energy outside the hospital. They shown as bright as the sun and filled the room with light, causing the babies in her midst to cry. She sat down and prayed. She prayed for forgiveness for all the souls that would be lost, and she prayed that her children would be safe. Even if she tried she wouldn't be able to get out of this ordeal alive, and to a certain degree she did want to. She would soon be with Goku. 

Trunks ran as fast as he could finally finding Goten struggling to keep his ground as he overcame shock of the building falling beneath him. He saw Trunks and that jolted him to move. 

" Trunks! Where's my mother!" He said, almost panicked and worried out of his mind. 

" The nursery. She told me to leave ,but we have got the hell out of here right NOW!!" Trunks saw his mother trying to get up but falling back down, the building wasn't going to stay standing for much longer. If it didn't fall from the support beams failing, then it was going to fall from the Ki ball that was filling the sky. " I don't know what the hell is going on, but I do know that whoever is doing this isn't going to keep that thing in the air for long!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said grabbing Goten's arm. 

Out of the ground a very bleeding, very angry Vegita burst forth and ordered " Get the hell out of here! All of you!" He flew forward trying to repel the ki blast as it was finally released. He was like a spot against the wall of energy that was against him, then a few spots appeared. All the Z warriors had gathered to stop the ki. Piccalo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tienshinhan... everyone was there. It was an amazing sight for the young Z warriors. It was probably the most magnificent sight they had seen in a very long time. It calmed them a bit, to see the teamwork between everyone, pulling their power for the same cause. Something about it was poetic in its own way. Vegita was at the center. Like a proud prince commanding his troops for their major battle that would lead them to glory or to their deaths. The spell was broken as Trunks and Goten noticed that the ki wall was advancing, and quite quickly at that. Bulma yelled to them both and snapped them out of their shocked state. 

" Trunks! Goten!" There were tears in her eyes as her voice came to their ears in a softer tone." Get going. They can't hold it." sadness was in her voice. 

" Mother?" 

" **LEAVE!**" She screamed and Chichi ran to her side skidding and told them the same thing. 

" But mother, Chichi!" 

" Hey! if you try to get us now, you'll die as well!" The boys hadn't noticed that they had slipped quite far away from their family. Trunks growled, took Goten's free arm, and ran. They stopped at the end of the hall and saw their mothers smiling and shooing them along. Trunks heard Goten start to cry and tears streamed down his own cheeks as he handed a distraught Goten his sister. 

" Goten!" Trunks smacked him." Get a hold of yourself." Goten was at attention even though his tears were blocking his vision. " We're leaving. That thing is about to hit us." Trunks threw a ki ball through the wall and flew out with Goten following him. Only then did he see the mass that was their enemies power. It was HUGE. The only thing keeping it back were the other Z warriors. Trunks grabbed Goten, locking his arms around him, went Super Sayin, and flew as fast as he could in the other direction. When he had almost reached the cities limits Trunks was hit with waves of after shock power from the blast, as if a super nova had just gone off behind him. He buried Goten into his chest trying his hardest not to hurt the babies sandwiched between them. They were crying, but there sound was drowned out by the heart dropping roar of the ki behind them. Trunks finally opened his eyes and found them almost aimlessly flying over water. The sound had stopped and all he could see was a dust cloud. 

// Mother, father, everyone.// 

Trunks looked down at the shaking Goten. The babies were crying and that relieved him some. Everyone had died, there was just no way on Kami's great earth anyone could have survived that.   


~ The entire City had been destroyed. ~ 

¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Final Days ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤   
Notes : 

Choice of music for this chapter : 

We were once Angels - DBZ ( English and Nihongo)   
One - Metallica (S and M version)   
Viva Forever - Spice Girls 

Special Note : From now on this story will be told from peoples point of views unless I'm introducing something important. This was the setting chapter so third person seemed best for it. 


End file.
